En ese lugar te encontré
by ChiBi26land
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic de toda mi vida asi que les pido consideracion. Es un NaruHina, aunque también tiene KibaIno y SasuSaku. Trata sobre la vida en el colegio, la llegada de dos nuevas estudiantes y los problemas que tiene todo adolescente.
1. Capítulo I Comienzo

**Capitulo I**

Era una cálida mañana, un día perfecto para el primer día de clases; a pesar de que las calles estuvieran congestionadas de trabajadores y estudiantes que iniciaban su día laboral.

Un joven de rubia cabellera, de 17 años, con una gran sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos azules caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha. De pronto el chico pudo ver a sus dos mejores amigos en la esquina en que habían acordado esperarse para llegar juntos al colegio.

Una joven de un extraño cabello rosa se le acercó y lo abrazó, tenía unos ojos color jade y una esbelta figura, su nombre, Sakura Haruno.

-Llegas puntual, Naruto-le comentó su amiga mientras se separaba de él.

-¿Nervioso por otro año escolar, dobe?-le pregunto de forma sarcástica el menor de los Uchiha, llamado Sasuke que tenía un cabello negro azabache, una sonrisa arrogante que junto con su mirada derretirían a cualquier chica.

-Ya me acostumbré a eso, teme-le respondió Naruto de forma seria, muy poco usual en él.

Los dos jóvenes lo miraron extrañado, pero decidieron seguir caminando rumbo al colego. Mientras entraban al establecimiento muchas jovencitas se daban vuelta para mirar a estos apuestos muchachos, que sin desearlo se habían convertido en uno de los chicos más populares del colegio.

Sakura veía con cierto odio a todas esas chicas que le lanzaban miradas insinuosas a Sasuke, aunque no entendía el motivo de su reacción, ya que era la mejor amiga del Uchiha y las amigas no deben sentir celos.

Los dos jóvenes detestaban las miradas de esas niñas, ya que se volvían acosadoras y molestas. Sasuke nunca ha tomado en cuenta a ninguna de esas jovencitas que se mueren por él, las odiaba y realmente le resultaban muy desagradables. La única chica que nunca lo había observado de esa forma y que lo trataba como a cualquier chico y no como un Dios, por lo que llamaba su atención era su mejor amiga, Sakura.

Por otra parte, Naruto no le daba importancia al hecho de que todas las chicas del colegio lo miraban, es verdad que en un principio cuando llegó al colegio se sorprendió por esa actitud, pero ya estaba acostumbrado y no le interesaba ninguna de esas acosadoras.

Después de varios minutos de acoso visual, de subir y bajar escaleras y de buscar a Kiba Inuzuka, otro de sus amigos y compañero de clases, entre la multitud de alumnos que lo rodeaban lograron llegar a su sala de clases.

Mientras tanto en un taxi que se alejaba del aeropuerto iba una joven vestida con el uniforme de Konoha Sky Institute, su nombre era Hinata Hyuuga y tenía 16 años, de cabello negro azulado y unos extraños ojos color perla. Estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, se encontraba en una ciudad completamente desconocida para ella, pero estaba decidida a comenzar su nueva vida en este lugar llamado Konoha. Se había matriculado en un nuevo colegio y tenía que buscar con urgencia un lugar donde vivir porque no pensaba aceptar la invitación de su primo, ni loca se iba a vivir con él y sus compañeros de departamento.

Con tantos problemas en su cabeza no había notado que el taxi ya no seguía en movimiento y que el conductor le estaba hablando.

-Señorita, ya llegamos a su colegio. Que tenga un buen día-le deseo el chofer del taxi.

Hinata se bajó lentamente del vehículo y observó el gran letrero que resaltaban las palabras "Konoha Sky Institute", respiró profundamente y mientras agarraba firmemente su mochila se dirigió a la oficina de la directora.


	2. Capítulo II Te encuentro

**Capítulo II**

Dentro de la sala de clases todo era ruido, todos los compañeros relataban emocionados sus vacaciones de verano, menos cuatro chicos que esperaban ansiosos que algo nuevo pasara o que alguien llegara como ocurrió hace dos años atrás...

_(Flash back)_

Era un primer día de clases como cualquier otro, pero Sasuke y Sakura estaban ansiosos sin saber muy bien cual era el motivo, llegaron a su sala de clases de primero medio y se sentaron juntos como de costumbre. El profesor ingresó a la sala y después de saludar a su curso aparecieron dos jóvenes, uno rubio y el otro castaño, que serían sus nuevos compañeros. Naruto Uzumaki Y Kiba Inuzuka, respectivamente, se presentaron y en un instante sus miradas se encontraron con las de Sasuke y Sakura, quedando unidos por un vínculo que con el tiempo se convirtió en una gran amistad

_(Fin flash back)_

Eran amigos inseparables y hoy estos cuatro amigos volvían a sentir esa misma sensación.

La conversación con la directora había sido incómoda y ahora se encontraba mucho más nerviosa, pero también ansiosa. Quería conocer a su nuevo curso ya.

-¿Tú eres Hinata, verdad?-le preguntó una chica rubia, de ojos celestes, que usaba su largo cabello amarrado en una coleta y que parecía tener su misma edad.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿También eres nueva?-le respondió la peliazul.

-¡Cómo lo supiste! Me llamo Ino, mucho gusto- exclamó la chica mientras extendía su mano para estrechar la de Hinata, en ese instante se sonrieron con simpatía y no pudieron aguantar las ganas de reír. Estuvieron así hasta que la secretaria de la directora les indicó que la siguiera. Había llegado el momento, por fin terminaría esa horrible sensación de ansiedad que los estaba consumiendo.

La puerta de la sala de clases se abrió, todos los alumnos se sentaron rápidamente y guardaron silencio. El profesor tenía un cabello gris plateado, entró a la sala y se paró en frente de los alumnos.

-Buenos días alumnos, bienvenidos a este nuevo años escolar. Yo seré su profesor jefe y mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake-le saludó el profesor.

-¿No se ahogará con esa bufanda que le cubre la nariz y la boca?-le preguntó Sakura a su compañero de asiento.

-No lo creo, aunque es muy extraño que use una bufanda en verano-le dijo Kiba.

-Jóvenes, para comenzar este años debo presentarles a sus nuevas compañeras, adelante jovencitas- llamó el profesor e inmediatamente entraron a la sala dos chicas muy guapas a los ojos de todos los chicos.

-Preséntense, por favor-

Las dos muchachas intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa, pero la chica rubia decidió comenzar.

-Hola a todos, me llamo Ino Yamanaka y tengo 16 años-se presentó la ojiazul mientras embozaba una sonrisa.

-Es hermosa, chicos. Desde ahora creeré en el amor a primera vista-les comento a baja voz a sus amigos.

-Tranquilo Romeo, aunque reconozco que las dos chicas son guapas-comentó el Uchiha ante la mirada furibunda que le lanzó Sakura desde el asiento de adelante-Pero no tanto como tú, preciosa-

"Me acaba de decir preciosa, ¡qué hago! Tranquila respira y no lo mires" pensó la pelirosa mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un suave color rojo.

"¿Sakura sonrojada por un comentario de Sasuke? Era obvio que esos dos iban a terminar juntos" pensó Kiba mientras miraba a su compañera.

Mientras todos lo muchachos miraban a Ino de pies a cabeza, le silbaban e incluso le gritaban algunos piropos (palabras para acortejarla o enamorarla, xD)

Naruto observaba por la ventana sin poner atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tenía la pequeña sensación que ese día conocería a alguien importante para su vida.

Por otra parte, Hinata estaba decidida a dejar de ser la niña tímida y frágil, poco a poco había comenzado su cambio y no se iba a dar por vencida, no ahora que había llegado hasta ahí.

Ino era una chica con personalidad, pero esa situación se estaba volviendo incómoda para ella, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kiba.

-Hola, mi nombre es Hinata y tengo 16 años. Espero que nos llevemos bien-se presentó la ojiperla con una suave voz.

El profesor les dio nuevamente la bienvenida y les indicó que se sentaran en dos puestos que se encontraban delante de Kiba y Sakura. La sensación de Kiba fue de gran alegría, sabía que podría acercarse a esa rubia de ojos azules, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Las chicas se sentaron, ya más tranquilas y el profesor Kakashi comenzó a explicar los temas a estudiar durante este año en la materia de Literatura. Así pasaron rápidamente las tres horas de clases y el sonido de la campana dio inicio al tan esperado recreo.

-Va a ser muy entretenido participar en alguna obra de teatro, ¿no lo crees, Hinata?-le comentó Ino a su compañera mientras salían de la sala.

-Puede ser-le respondió la ojiperla.

-Hola chicas, yo soy Sakura y les venía a preguntar si quieren acompañarme-les dijo una pelirosa.

-Claro, sería estupendo y así podríamos conocer el colegio-le dijo Ino.

-No creo que mis amigos tengan algún problema con eso, es más estarían encantados-

El patio era inmenso, tenía tres canchas de fútbol y una de basketball, además de un pequeño parque lleno de árboles y flores. "Un hermoso lugar" pensó Hinata mientras miraba asombrada el lugar.

-¡Sakura, por aquí!-gritó un castaño que se encontraba sentado en el césped con la espalda apoyada en un árbol.

Las tres chicas se acercaron, Hinata un poco más tímida, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer nuevos amigos.

-Hola, mucho gusto en conocerlas. Mi nombre es Sasuke-se presentó el Uchiha con una de sus típicas medias sonrisas.

-Yo soy Kiba, un placer conocerlas Hinata, Ino-se presentó mientras estrechaba la mano de la ojiperla y luego la de Ino, pero la chica rubia lo miró directamente a los ojos y eso provocó que se miraran embobados durante algunos segundos.

-Naruto, quieres bajar a saludar-le ordenó la chica al rubio que estaba sentado sobre una rama del árbol.

-Espérame un momento, estoy buscando a alguien-le respondió distraídamente. "¿Dónde estará? Estaba seguro de que la vi caminar en esta dirección" pensó el chico.

-Él es Naruto, perdona su poca educación-se disculpó la pelirosa mientras miraba con enojo al nombrado.

-No te preocupes, Sakura. Si Naruto no nos quiere conocer en este momento Ino y yo no nos enfadaremos-le Hinata con un poco de tristeza y sin saber porqué.

Naruto al escuchar esa angelical y dulce voz se fijó por primera vez en las dos chicas nuevas, específicamente en Hinata.

"Con que aquí estaba" pensó el ojiazul mientras formaba una gran sonrisa y se disponía a bajar del árbol.


	3. Capítulo III

_Bueno amigos aqui por fin con el 3º capitulo de mi fic. Siento mucho la demora pero ya estoy aqui. Espero que les guste igual que los anteriores._

_PD: Incluí tres personajes que son creación mia en la historia_

_PD2: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen u.u_

**

* * *

Capítulo III: Conociendo al enemigo y al ángel**

"_Con que aquí estaba" pensó el ojiazul mientras formaba una gran sonrisa y se disponía a bajar del árbol._

-Lo siento mucho, chicas. Me agrada mucho conocerlas, siempre es bueno tener nuevos amigos-les dijo Naruto a la vez que ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Hinata lo observó de pies a cabeza, estaba encantada con la presencia de este chico y Naruto por su parte, no podía dejar de observar los ojos de color perla, tan hermosos y únicos.

De pronto se escuchó el rugir de un estómago clamando por comida, seguido de otro y otro.

-Lo siento, pero no alcancé a tomar desayuno- se disculpó Ino muy apenada.

-Yo tampoco. Vamos a la cafetería-les dijo Kiba.

-Buena idea y así les mostramos el colegio a las chicas-les dijo Sakura.

Los seis jóvenes caminaron hasta que llegaron a la cafetería después de pasar por unos baños, la enfermería, la sala de profesores y el gimnasio.

"Definitivamente voy a necesitar un mapa de este lugar" pensó angustiada Ino.

-¿Qué te preocupa?-le preguntó en un susurro el castaño que seguía pendiente de cada movimiento que realizaba la Yamanaka.

-No es nada, Kiba, pero muchas gracias por preocuparte-

Sakura ubicó una mesa apartada para todos.

-¿Por qué elegiste una mesa tan apartada, Sakura?-preguntó inocentemente Naruto.

-Porque tus admiradoras nunca nos dejan comer tranquilos y hoy no estoy de humor para espantarlas con educación-le respondió la Haruno.

-Es muy temprano para ser molestado-comentó cortante Sasuke.

-¿Admiradoras? ¿Son populares?-preguntó para sí Hinata en un casi inaudible susurro que fue escuchado por un rubio.

-No es algo entretenido, todo lo contrario, pero así como nos ves es como somos-le susurró Naruto rápidamente al ver la mirada triste de la chica.

-Yo voy a comprar algo para comer. ¿Qué quieren?-les preguntó Sakura amablemente.

-Un café-dijo Sasuke.

-Un café y un refresco para Hinata, por favor, Sakura-le pidió Naruto.

-¿Ino?-

-Yo voy con ustedes chicos-le respondió Ino mientras se levantaba de la silla y comenzaba a caminar al lado de Kiba, seguidos por Sakura.

-¿Hinata, en dónde vives?-le preguntó repentinamente Naruto.

-Etto… yo...no...tengo…casa-respondió en un susurro la chica acompañada de una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla al recordar su situación y resignarse a pedir alojamiento en la casa de su primo.

-¿Y tu familia?-le preguntó Sasuke sin demostrar interés en la chica.

-Es una larga historia-respondió secamente la ojiperla.

-Está bien, si aún no estás preparada para contarnos tu historia es mejor que no te lastimes-le dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba dulcemente la mejilla de la chica.

De repente aparecieron dos chicas, una pelirroja y una castaña, que sin previo aviso se abrazaron al cuello de Sasuke y Naruto respectivamente, quedando sentadas en las piernas de los chicos.

-¡Sasuke, lindo! Me encanta volver a verte. ¿Me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti?-le preguntó seductoramente la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a sus labios.

-¡Naru! ¡Qué guapo estás! De seguro este años vas a volver conmigo, ¿verdad, cariño?-le dijo la castaña que no podía estar más abrazada a Naruto, según los pensamientos de Hinata.

-¡Karin, suéltame ahora!-le ordenó molesto el Uchiha a la pelirroja.

-¡No molestes, Anako!-le dijo de forma cortante el rubio a la castaña.

-Pero si ustedes son los que quieren volver con nosotras-dijeron a caro ambas chicas.

-Que arrastradas-comentó la Hyuuga sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿Quién eres tú y quién te crees para llamarnos así?-le preguntó agresivamente la castaña mientras se acercaba a Hinata.

-Me llamo Hinata Hyuuga y de verdad eso es lo que parecen, unas arrastradas. No se dan cuenta que ni Sasuke ni Naruto quieren su compañía-le respondió tranquilamente la ojiperla pero con un tono de seguridad en su voz.

-¡A ti te mato!-le gritó la castaña realmente furiosa, abalanzándose sobre la Hyuuga.

-¡Anako! Deja de molestar y andate-le ordenó el rubio realmente molesto.

-Pero Naru…-dijo la chica mientras miraba dulcemente al rubio, pero se rindió esta vez y se fue mirando furiosamente a la ojiperla-Me las vas a pagar, Hyuuga-

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó preocupado Naruto.

-No te preocupes-le respondió. "¿En qué problema me acabo de involucrar ahora?"pensó la peliazul mientras veía a sus amigos repartir los cafés y refrescos.

-Es mi imaginación o vi a la zanahoria de Karin con su amiga-les comentó Sakura.

-Si, estuvieron aquí, pero gracias a Hinata no molestaron tanto-le respondió el rubio que aún seguía preocupado por la Hyuuga.

El recreo pasó entre risas y bromas, sin contar las peleas entre Sasuke y Naruto. Las clases volvieron a comenzar, esta vez tenían clases de biología. El profesor se presentó a sus alumnos y comenzó con la materia de repaso, haciendo que la clase transcurriera de forma rápida y sin darse cuenta el primer día de clases ya había terminado.

A la salida del colegio los chicos decidieron ir a almorzar a un puesto de ramen llamado Ichikaru, el restaurante favorito de Naruto. Y después de disfrutar un deliciosa ramen decidieron ir a recorrer el centro comercial.

Hinata estaba totalmente perdida y miraba a todos lados, era muy desesperante para ella caminar por calles desconocidas. Esta actitud de la chica no pasó desapercibida para un rubio que sin proponérselo no le había quitado los ojos de encima a la ojiperla.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí contigo y no te dejaré sola-le dijo dulcemente mientras la tomaba de la mano para transmitirle seguridad.

-¡Naruto! Nos vemos mañana-se despidió Ino mientras se iba acompañada de Kiba.

-Kiba no se queda atrás a la hora de conquistar-le comentó Sakura a su amigo.

-Parece que le gustó en serio Ino-le dijo Sasuke.

-Debo irme, despídeme de Naruto y Hinata, por favor. Adiós-se despidió la pelirosa, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

-Te acompaño-

-Está bien, Sasuke. Adiós Naruto, Hinata-

-Hinata, ¿tú no tienes donde dormir esta noche?-le preguntó el rubio mientras la chica miraba una vitrina.

-No-

-Entonces vámonos. Te invito a mi casa hasta que encuentres otro lugar-le comento.

-¿De verdad?-le preguntó sorprendida la chica.

-Claro que sí-

-Muchas gracias, Naruto-le dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba sorprendiendo por completo a Naruto que no pudo evitar que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.- No sabes lo que acabas de hacer por mi, muchas gracias. De verdad pareces un ángel-

-No, soy tu ángel-le susurró el chico haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara igual que él.


	4. Capítulo IV Esta es mi historia

_**Capítulo IV: Esta es mi historia**_

_-Muchas gracias, Naruto-le dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba sorprendiendo por completo a Naruto que no pudo evitar que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.- No sabes lo que acabas de hacer por mi, muchas gracias. De verdad pareces un ángel-_

_-No, soy tu ángel-le susurró el chico haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara igual que él._

Se miraron unos segundos, teniendo la sensación de que solo ellos estaban en el mundo, pero el ruido proveniente del tráfico los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Será mejor que vallamos a casa-le comentó el rubio mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Etto… Naruto-llamó la chica-necesito volver al aeropuerto para recoger mis cosas-

-Te acompaño, no quiero que te pierdas o que algo malo te suceda-le dijo el ojiazul a la vez que paraba un taxi.

El trayecto hacia el aeropuerto fue breve gracias a los comentarios de Naruto. Hinata fue directamente a la zona de custodia y Naruto la siguió con la mirada, un poco preocupado por la cantidad de maletas que podría traer la chica si se suponía que se había mudado a esa ciudad. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio acercarse con paso tranquilo llevando su mochila en el hombro y una maleta con ruedas de gran tamaño. El rubio no pudo evitar fijar su vista en el cuerpo de la ojiperla y en lo hermosa que era.

-¿Qué miras con tanta curiosidad?-le preguntó Hinata cuando llegó a su lado.

-Nada. Se supone que te vienes a vivir aquí y solo traes una sola maleta-

-Todo esta aquí-le dijo la chica indicando la maleta.

-¿Qué tipo de chica eres?-

-No lo sé-le comentó la chica comenzando a reír junto a Naruto.

Llegaron a la casa del rubio en aproximadamente media hora, Hinata estaba realmente cansada y nuestro rubio lo notó. Le ofreció a la chica que tomara un baño y le indicó cual sería su habitación para luego bajar a cenar. Hinata se vistió cómodamente con un pantalón negro de buzo y una polera blanca, y Naruto se vistió con un pantalón negro de buzo y una polera naranja.

La cena estaba deliciosa, pero había algo que molestaba a Hinata.

-¿Naruto? ¿Tus padres dónde están?-le preguntó la chica.

-Ellos trabajan en el extranjero, por lo que vivo solo en esta casa acompañado de mi nana y el jardinero-le respondió tranquilamente.

-Pero es como si no los extrañaras-susurró la chica.

-Tienes razón, estoy acostumbrado a que no vivan conmigo, pero disfruto cada vez que los veo o hablo con ellos-

-Solo necesito acostumbrarme-susurró Hinata con una mirada de profunda tristeza.

Naruto en ese momento le pidió que continuaran su conversación en su habitación, la ojiperla lo miró extrañada, pero acepto.

La pieza del chico era enorme y tenía un gran ventanal que daba paso a un balcón con vista al jardín trasero. Hinata entró un poco indecisa, pero inmediatamente sintió una paz al estar dentro de ese lugar, observó las fotos que Naruto tenía en un mueble, tenía una con sus padres y varias con sus amigos. Mientras tanto Naruto se había sentado en su cama con su espalda apoyada en la pared, se produjo un silencio incómodo. Naruto quería saber que había motivado a la chica a estar sola en un lugar que no conocía. Pasado un minuto decidió preguntárselo, además estaba en su derecho o eso creía.

-Naruto, ¿quieres preguntarme algo?-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-exclamó sorprendido el ojiazul.

-Pues es lo más lógico si tienes a alguien totalmente desconocido bajo tu mismo techo-le respondió tranquilamente la chica.

-Tienes razón, pero yo quiero saber de ti porque me interesas, es decir, quiero conocer todo de ti porque quiero y no porque desconfié de ti-

-Eres muy tierno al decir, pero ya, pregúntame todo lo que quieras-

-Está bien, comenzaré con el interrogatorio. ¿Por qué estás en esta ciudad?-

-¡Qué directo! Pero así me gustan los chicos- al escuchar eso Naruto se tornó de todos los rojos existentes, ya que de alguna forma se sentía atraído por la ojiperla-Llegué a esta ciudad porque necesitaba de un lugar en el cual estar tranquila y lejos de mi familia. Yo pasé algunos veranos de mi infancia en Konoha y siempre me gustó esta ciudad-

-¿Y por qué te alejaste de tu familia?-

-Es la historia de mi vida y no sé si estás dispuesto a escucharla. Ya me haz ayudado bastante, Naruto y no quiero ser una molestia para ti-

-No vuelvas a decir eso Hinata. Eres mi amiga y me importas, y por eso quiero conocer toda tu vida- le comentó Naruto mientras tomaba las manos de la chica que estaba sentad a su lado.

-Me llamo Hinata Hyuuga, hija del gran empresario Hiashi Hyuuga. Como supongo que sabrás pertenezco a una familia multimillonaria, pero que no tiene nada más importante que el dinero y el honor. Viví felizmente hasta los ocho años de edad cuando mi madre falleció producto de una terrible enfermedad que la consumió poco a poco. Ella era todo el amor que yo he conocido hasta ahora, era la única persona que no me considerada débil o un estorbo, creía sinceramente en mí y no me consideraba menos que mi hermana Hanabi o mi primo Neji, pero en cambio mi padre, era frío, distante y creo que nunca me quiso. Después de la muerte de mi madre me fui a vivir con mi hermana menor a Inglaterra para terminar los estudios en la escuela y posteriormente continuar con la universidad, creo que mi padre nunca quiso que viviera bajo su mismo techo, siempre me desprecio y me hizo sentir como una inútil toda mi vida. En ese lugar vivía con unos parientes lejanos que bajo las órdenes de mi padre me decían lo que tenía que hacer las 24 horas de cada día y me mantenían vigilada. Nunca me demostraron afecto, lo único que les importaba era que estuviera viva para recibir el sueldo por cuidarme y que no se manchara la reputación de la familia Hyuuga. Hace dos meses me aburrí del abuso de poder y llamé a mi padre realmente molesta, fue la primera vez en la que no me dejé intimidar con su tono de voz y sus amenazas, le dije que quería volver a vivir a Japón y que quería manejar yo mi vida, él se enojo como nunca antes lo había hecho, me dijo que no tenía derecho a pedirle nada, que todo lo que necesitaba ya lo tenía y que las decisiones a las que me forzaron acatar eran en bien por la familia. Le respondí que estaba muy equivocado porque lo único que necesitaba era su amor. Cortó la llamada y al día siguiente mi primo Neji me llamó para regañarme, supuse que había escuchado toda la conversación, pero no tuve las ganas de seguir escuchándolo. Mi hermana no me habló en todo el día y mis supuestos tíos me comunicaron que mi padre había tomado el primer avión rumbo a Inglaterra para regañarme personalmente. Me preparé para lo peor, me esperaba una gran discusión, gritos y tal vez incluso un par de golpes como ya había ocurrido cuando traté de evitar que me llevaran a Inglaterra. En la noche de ese día me enteré a través del noticiero que un avión proveniente de Japón había perdido el control y se había estrellado, no había ningún sobreviviente y mi padre viajaba en ese avión. Mi padre había muerto y pude sentir todo el odio de los Hyuuga hacia mí, incluyendo a mi pequeña hermana. Todos me culpaban de su muerte. Volvimos a Japón para realizar un funeral digno del mejor de los Hyuuga. No lloré, me mostré como la chica fuerte que nadie creyó que era, pero en mi soledad no pude evitar pasar noches en vela llorando, sufriendo por la culpa de su muerte, no lo odiada, era mi padre y nunca quise que se muriera. Pasadas unas semanas me comunicaron que era la heredera de toda la fortuna de mi padre e inmediatamente el trato hacia mi persona cambió. ¡Hasta quisieron obligarme a casarme con mi primo para que el dinero no se fuera de la familia! No lo pude soportar y en ese momento tomé la decisión que me trajo a este lugar. No quería quedarme con la herencia porque sería una pelea que no estaba dispuesta a luchar, por eso les entregué más de la mitad de la herencia a mi primo y a mi hermana. Por mi parte decidí irme de la mansión, no estuvieron de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero me dejaron ir. Me decidí por Konoha porque tenía buenos recuerdos en esta ciudad y llegué hoy en la mañana. Me dejé el dinero suficiente para comprarme un departamento, pagar la escuela y la universidad, además para poder mantenerme durante un año. No tengo muchas cosas propias por eso solo traigo una maleta porque devolví todas las cosas que me compró mi padre. No quiero nada que provenga de un Hyuuga, nunca más…-

-Hinata- susurró Naruto al notar que gruesas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la chica.

-Prometí que nunca volvería a llorar por culpa de esa familia y mírame, sigo siendo la misma niñita débil-

Naruto la abrazó en señal de protección, no pudo evitar hacerlo al verla tan triste y tan frágil. Hinata se sintió más tranquila al sentir los brazos del rubio alrededor de su cuerpo, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y correspondió el abrazo. Sin habérselo propuesto había encontrado un lugar mucho más cómodo y lleno de paz que la habitación del chico, sus brazos y el estar atrapada entre ellos y su cuerpo. Lentamente el llanto de Hinata fue desapareciendo y se quedó dormida en los brazos de Naruto. El chico la observó con ternura y con delicadeza la recostó sobre su cama, no quería dejarla sola esa noche por lo que acomodó un par de sábanas y se acostó en el piso, siendo rápidamente capturado por Morfeo.


	5. Capítulo V

**_Querido lectores les pido mil disculpas por no subir capitulo durante una semana, pero con esto del año nuevo y después mi gira de estudios estuve demasiado ocupada. Bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo y espero que les guste tanto como me gusto esribirlo, xD._**

**Capítulo V**

**No me gusta que pienses eso de mí**

A la mañana siguiente Naruto fue el primero en despertar, se levantó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y entró en el baño. Hinata despertó con el sonido del agua, lentamente recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación que Naruto le había ofrecido. A los pocos minutos la joven escuchó a Naruto llamándola a desayunar.

El camino hacia el colegio fue divertido, Naruto era un chico muy distraído y casi lo atropellan dos veces provocando que Hinata se muriera del susto y que el chico se fuera disculpando con ella el resto del camino.

A la entrada del colegio un gran número de chicas de todas las edades fueron rodeándolos rápidamente, gritando a los cuatro vientos cosas como: "¡Naruto, sé mi novio!" "¡Cásate conmigo, Uzumaki!" "¡Naruto, te amo, quédate conmigo!" "¡Dame un hijo!"Entre otras cosas que molestaron a la ojiperla.

-¿A esto se refería Sakura con lo de tus admiradoras?-le preguntó Hinata mientras subían una escalera y dejaban atrás al grupo de fans.

-Sí y todas las mañanas ocurre lo mismo, aunque hay veces en las que se me tiran encima, pero creo que esta vez no lo hicieron porque tú venías conmigo. Dentro de esas niñitas apareció Anako, la chica de ayer. Aún cree que estoy enamorado de ella y es muy insistente, que incluso ha alejado a todas las chicas que de verdad quieren conocerme. Hinata, creo que no te conviene ser mi amiga, ella te causará muchos problemas-le respondió con un toque de tristeza en la voz el ojiazul.

-¿Y tú crees que me va a dejar en paz después de haberla llamado "arrastrada"? No lo creo, así que prefiero arriesgarme por ti-

-¿Por mí?-preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

-Sí, es decir por nuestra amistad. No pienses que eres irresistible para todas las chicas-le respondió nerviosa la Hyuuga.

Naruto trató de sonreír por ese comentario, pero en realidad le molestó que Hinata pensara que le gustaba ser tratado así por las chicas, la conocía muy poco pero ya le tenía mucho cariño a la ojiperla.

-¡Hinata! Buenos días-la saludó Ino con un abrazo.

-Segundo día llegando temprano, dobe. Va a ser el fin del mundo-le comentó Sasuke mientras saludaba a su amigo con un estrechón de manos.

-No te pongas pesado teme, que no estoy de humor-le dijo serio el rubio.

El sonido de la campana se escuchó por todo el colegio y el profesor ingresó a la sala rápidamente. Comenzó con su clases de matemáticas entregando una guía que debía ser terminada y entregada el jueves (por si las dudas, estamos a martes) con una nota directamente al libro.

-¡Este profesor esta loco! ¡Cómo nos entrega una guía de 20 hojas y para el jueves!-se quejaba Naruto.

-Señor Uzumaki, si así lo desea puedo entregarle otra guía para el mismo día si no está conforme con la primera-le dijo tranquilamente el profesor.

-No profesor, no se moleste-

La clase transcurrió en absoluto silencio y diez minutos antes de que iniciara el recreo el profesor dio por finalizada la clase.

-Naruto, no sé porque te quejabas de la guía si ya casi la terminas-le dijo Ino mientras hojeaba la guía del rubio.

-Seré buena en matemáticas, pero el profesor exageró con tantos ejercicios. Es nuestro segundo día de clases y ya quiere poner una nota al libro-se quejó Sakura mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-No te pongas molestosa-le comentó con voz sensual el Uchiha mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó totalmente sonrojada la pelirosa.

-Nada que tú no quieras que haga-le respondió el azabache antes de darle un beso en la frente y marcharse de la sala.

"¿Sasuke, por qué me haces esto?" pensó la ojijade.

-Por fin Sasuke se ha dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Sakura-comentó Kiba.

-Espero que Sakura no se haga de rogar. Sasuke es demasiado lindo y tan sexy, ¿no lo crees, Hinata?-les comentó Ino.

-Etto…yo… Sasuke no es mi tipo-respondió tímidamente la ojiperla.

-¿Sasuke, lindo y sexy?-preguntó con un poco de celos Kiba mirando fijamente a Ino.

-Sí-le confirmó Ino a la vez que le sacaba la lengua-Pero tú eres mucho más guapo, Kiba- le dijo la chica mientras tomaba al chico del brazo y salían de la sala.

-¿Otra pareja más?-preguntó con cierta molestia el rubio.

-Así parece, Naruto-le respondió la ojiperla que estaba a su lado. Pro Naruto solo la miró con cierta tristeza en sus ojos y se marchó.

"¿Qué le ha pasado? Mmm, debe ser por eso"pensó Hinata mientras salía de la sala en busca de un rubio de ojos azules.

-¡Hinata, por aquí!-le gritó Ino cuando la vio entrar en la cafetería.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-le preguntó Sakura.

-No, etto…yo…estoy buscando a… Naruto-susurró la chica.

-Se fue en esa dirección-le comento Sasuke indicando el gimnasio.

-Muchas gracias-

Hinata salió corriendo hacia el gimnasio, pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que su ojiazul no estaba ahí, lo busco por los alrededores y ya estaba comenzando a resignarse cuando notó que había un espacio entre la muralla del gimnasio y la pared. No lo dudo ni un segundo y entro. El lugar parecía sacado de un sueño, Hinata observó un hermoso sauce que estaba a la orilla de un pequeño lago y ahí, sentado de espalda a ella el rubio que estaba buscando.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia él, tratando de reducir a cero sus nervios y cuando llegó a su lado, se sentó junto a él.

-Antes de que te vayas de nuevo quiero que sepas que no me gusta que estés molesto conmigo. Lo siento-se disculpó la chica mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

-Perdóname tú a mí, me comporte como un idiota allá arriba-le dijo Naruto mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la ojiperla.

-Está bien, pero…yo…quiero saber… ¿por qué te enojaste?-le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿No lo sospechas?-

-Sí, pero…quiero que tú me lo digas-

-Me molestó que dijeras eso de que yo no era irresistible para todas porque es algo que no me gusta. No es mi intención que me persigan o que simplemente me miren, es algo muy molesto. Además es muy doloroso que ninguna de ella se atreva a acercarse a mí para conocerme de verdad. Lo único que me gustaría es ser especial para una sola persona-

-Naruto, te comprendo y perdóname por decir esas tonterías. No quería molestarte-le dijo la chica antes de abrazarlo.

"Definitivamente eres irresistible para mí"pensó Naruto mientras se dedicaba a oler el cabello de la Hyuuga.

"¡Ay, Naruto! ¿Qué me está pasando contigo? ¿Será que comienzo a enamorarme de ti?" pensó la ojiperla mientras seguía disfrutando del abrazo del rubio.

Se separaron lentamente, pero Naruto no quería alejarse de la chica por lo que casi instintivamente le tomó las manos y Hinata no pudo evitar que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

-Hinata sé que esto va a sonar muy apresurado, pero yo te quiero y eres muy importante para mí-le dijo de repente el rubio, sorprendiendo a la chica

-Naruto…etto…yo…también…te…he…tomado…mucho…ca…cari…cariño-tartamudeó Hinata.

-Tranquila, yo siento que me quieres igual que yo a ti y por eso no te voy a presionar. Haremos las cosas con calma-

-Muchas gracias, Naruto-le agradeció la chica recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa por parte del rubio.

Se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos, cada uno fue hundiéndose en los ojos del otro y sin darse cuenta sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia…


	6. Capítulo VI Celos

**_Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, les pido nuevamene mis disculpas por el atraso en subir este nuevo capitulo. Solo espero que disfruten este capítulo y que dejen un review porfiss._**

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen u.u Todo el mundo saben de quien son._**

**Capítulo VI**

**Celos**

Se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos, cada uno fue hundiéndose en los ojos del otro y sin darse cuenta sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse cuando se escuchó el sonido de la campana.

-Deberías irte para llega a tiempo al inicio de las clases. Yo me quedaré aquí un rato más-le comentó Naruto.

-Creo que me quedaré aquí contigo si no te molesta-le susurró la chica mientras juntaba su frente con la de Naruto.

-Tú nunca me molestas, Hinata-

-Eso es porque aún no me conoces por completo-le comentó la ojiperla antes de comenzar a reír.

Naruto se volvió a hundir en los ojos perlados de Hinata y en sus labios, tan rosados y un deseo profundo se apoderó de él, definitivamente quería probarlos y comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a ellos.

-Etto…Naruto, ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?-le preguntó nerviosamente la ojiperla al darse cuenta de las intenciones del rubio.

-Pues, lo encontré por casualidad una vez que Anako no me dejaba en paz, me perseguía y comencé a correr sin darme cuenta por donde iba. Cuando me detuve ya estaba aquí-le respondió el rubio con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

.Parece que no haz tenido muy buenas experiencias-

-Tienes razón, aunque solo una vez he tenido una novia, fue una mala relación. La chica solo estuvo conmigo por ser popular y me utilizó para ser reconocida dentro del colegio, nunca se interesó en mí-le comentó con un tono triste el ojiazul.

-Te lastimó mucho y por lo que me dices puedo notar que la querías-

-Claro que sí. Al principio era muy dulce y tierna, pero después me mostró como era en realidad: fría, superficial e interesada-

-Mmm y… ¿Es del colegio?-le preguntó tímidamente la ojiperla.

-Sí y la conoces, mi primera novia fue Anako-

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible que Naruto se haya fijado en ella? Ella fue la dueña de su corazón y lo lastimó, jugó con él. No se lo perdonaré. ¡Yo la mato! Espera un momento Hinata Hyuuga, ¿en qué estás pensando?" se preguntaba la chica a si misma dentro de su mente a la vez que se tensaba todo su cuerpo y sus manos estaban cerradas en forma de puño.

-¿Hinata?-preguntó suavemente el rubio al ver la expresión de molestia en el rostro de la Hyuuga, pero la chica no reaccionó, parecía que estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos.- ¡Hinata, responde!-

-¡Ah! Naruto, me asustaste. ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó ingenuamente Hinata.

-Creí que te había pasado algo, no reaccionabas y me preocupé-

-Entonces es verdad que estuviste con Anako-comentó tristemente la peliazul.

-Sí, pero eso ya no es importante.-le comentó el chico mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía ayuda para levantarse-Además tenemos que volver a clases. Sería muy malo que nos castigaran el segundo día de clases-

-Aún así creo que ella merece pagar por lo que te hizo-susurró un poco molesta Hinata. "¡¿Qué acabo de decir?!".

-Entonces te acabo de salvar de cometer un asesinato-le comentó con una sonrisa Naruto mientras comenzaban a caminar.

-Voy a acostumbrarme a que siempre me salves o me ayudes-

-Siempre estaré ahí para ti-le comentó el ojiazul antes de abrazar a la chica.

Los dos jóvenes volvieron a la sala cinco minutos antes de que entrara el profesor. La clase transcurrió con normalidad, finalizando el segundo día de clases. Los chicos caminaron juntos hacia la salida del colegio conversando sobre las cosas típicas de la adolescencia, pero fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de dos chicas, una pelirroja y una pelinegra que sin previo aviso se agarraron del brazo de Sasuke y Kiba, respectivamente.

-Hola, Sasuke. ¿Sabes? Anoche extrañé tu compañía como en los viejos tiempos-le susurró sensualmente Karin al azabache mientras lo abrazaba bajo la mirada atenta de Sakura.

"¡¿Qué se cree esa pelo de zanahoria al estar así de cerca de mi Sasuke?! ¿Mi Sasuke? Está bien, lo admito. Estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo" pensó la pelirosa.

Mientras tanto una pelinegra seguía aferrada al brazo del Inuzuka.

-Kiba, te extrañé mucho durante el verano, aunque llegaste mucho más guapo-le dijo la chica antes de acercarse rápidamente a su rostro y darle un beso que duró un par de segundos.

-¡Kasumi, no vuelvas a hacer eso! Y no te acerques más a mí. Te he dicho que no quiero tener nada relacionada contigo. ¡Vete!-le ordenó el castaño tratando de de soltarse del agarre de la chica.

-Yo nunca me doy por vencida, cariño-le dijo Kasumi mientras le lanzaba un beso y comenzaba a marcharse.

-Esa Karin y sus amiguitas, son todas igual de insoportables-comentó la Yamanaka con cierto grado de enfado en su voz.

-Ino, yo…-

-Ahora no, Kiba. No quiero verte-le interrumpió la rubia fríamente antes de irse.

-¡Ino, espérame! Nos vemos mañana chicos. Adiós, Naruto-se despidió la ojiperla mientras comenzaba a correr para alcanzar a su rubia amiga.

-¡Te esperaré para cenar!-gritó el Uzumaki antes de que las chicas se perdieran de vista.

-¡¿Qué conversa tanto Sasuke con esa zanahoria?!-preguntó molesta Sakura que no le había quitado la mirada de encima al azabache.

-Karin, no me estorbes más. Entiende que entre nosotros ya no hay nada-habló fríamente el Uchiha al notar que Sakura estaba muy molesta.

-Te gusta otra chica, ¿verdad?-le preguntó dulcemente la pelirroja.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-le respondió el Uchiha antes de irse con sus amigos.

"Esto no va a ser tan fácil como tu crees Sasuke, no te vas a librar de mi porque sé que volverás a mis brazos" pensó maliciosamente Karin.

Sakura se despidió rápidamente de Kiba y Naruto, y se fue para no verle la cara a Sasuke.

En otro lugar dos chicas se encontraban conversando tranquilamente dentro de la residencia Yamanaka.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, Ino?-

-Sí, muchas gracias por acompañarme a mi casa Hinata-

-Ino hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué reaccionaste así?-

-Por celos, no pude soportar ver a esa tal Kasumi abrazada y besando a Kiba. Esa chica no me cae bien y creo que no nos pasaran cosas buenas cerca de ella y sus amigas-

-Te comprendo, pero ¿celos? ¿De Kiba?-

-Sí. Hinata sé que esto suena demasiado apresurado porque conocemos a los chicos hace muy poco, pero yo…me gusta Kiba- Hinata abrió sus ojos por causa de la sorpresa que le causó escuchar esas palabras-Sé que no lo conozco lo suficiente, pero me gusta, me gusta su compañía y me invade un sentimiento inmenso cuando él esta aquí, conmigo- Ino se sonrojó notablemente al darse cuenta de su confesión.

-A mi me comienza a pasar lo mismo con…Naruto-

-Algo tienen eso chicos, no son como los demás que yo he conocido-

-Yo espero que no lo sea-susurró la ojiperla con cierto temor en su voz.

Después de esa conversación las chicas se dedicaron a terminar sus deberes lo que se demoró menos tiempo del que tenían pensado.

-Por fin terminamos con esa guía de matemáticas-comentó la ojiazul mientras se estiraba.

-Hija, un chico te busca-se escuchó la voz de la señora Yamanaka desde la cocina.

Ino acompañada de Hinata se dirigió a la entrada de su casa, supuso que sería Naruto que venía a buscar a Hinata, pero se sorprendió al ver a Kiba apoyado en la pared que quedaba al frente de su casa.

-¿Ahora si podemos hablar?-le preguntó el castaño mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

-Etto…yo mejor me voy. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela-se despidió la ojiperla-Suerte amiga y no te hagas de rogar-le susurró la chica a Ino.


	7. Capítulo VII Nueva relación

**C****apítulo VII**

**Nueva relación, ****¿nuevo hogar?**

-Hija, un chico te busca-se escuchó la voz de la señora Yamanaka desde la cocina.

Ino acompañada de Hinata se dirigió a la entrada de su casa, supuso que sería Naruto que venía a buscar a Hinata, pero se sorprendió al ver a Kiba apoyado en la pared que quedaba al frente de su casa.

-¿Ahora si podemos hablar?-le preguntó el castaño mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

-Etto…yo mejor me voy. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela-se despidió la ojiperla-Suerte amiga y no te hagas de rogar-le susurró la chica a Ino.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, Kiba estaba comenzando a sentirse nervioso e Ino no entendía qué hacia él afuera de su casa si le dijo claramente que no lo quería ver.

-¿Podemos ir a conversar a un lugar más cómodo?-le preguntó el Inuzuka- Hay una plaza…-

-Te sigo-le interrumpió Ino.

Kiba la guió hasta una plaza que ella conocía a la perfección, ya que era el lugar en el que acostumbraba a jugar durante su niñez. Se sentaron sobre el césped, bajo la sombra de un cerezo.

-Yo vine a explicarte y espero que entiendas que el beso con Kasumi no significó nada para mí, no sentí nada-

-Te creo y discúlpame por tratarte así, pero me cegó la rabia de verte junto a ella, yo no soportaría perderte por culpa de alguien como ella…-las palabras de Ino se ahogaron en un llanto que luchaba por salir y Kiba tiernamente la atrapó entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila, Ino. Nadie nos va a separar porque yo no lo voy a permitir, no podría alejarme de tu lado ni por un segundo porque yo…yo te… yo te quiero- La chica levantó la vista inmediatamente y notó la sinceridad en las palabras del Inuzuka- Sé que puede sonar un poco apresurado, pero me gusta tu personalidad, en verdad me gusta todo de ti. Siento que algo me falta cuando no estás, es algo complicado de explicar, Ino, pero espero que me entiendas-La chica le sonrió y suavemente tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-Kiba, me encanta tu compañía y yo también te…quiero…te quiero mucho-le dijo Ino con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-Kiba no podía estar más nervioso y ansioso por la respuesta de la Yamanaka, decidió jugársela por la chica que ocupa su corazón ante la situación con Kasumi y la reacción de Ino, pero también sabía que era algo apresurado y que lo más probable es que le pidiera tiempo para conocerse un poco más.

Ino aún no reaccionaba, su cerebro no lograba procesar las últimas palabras del muchacho.

"¿Me pidió que fuera su novia?".

-Ino, yo te entiendo, tal vez es demasiado pronto para tener una relación de este tipo conmigo, no quería presionarte…-

-No, Kiba, no me estás presionando. Yo sí quiero-

-¿Qué?-preguntó dudoso el chico al no creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Sí quiero ser tu novia, Kiba-le respondió la chica mientras lo abrazaba impulsivamente. Kiba delicadamente tomó el mentón de la ojiazul provocando que sus miradas se interceptaran y lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando, sus labios deseaban probar los del otro y lo consiguieron. Ino abrazó a Kiba por el cuello y Kiba con la mano libre la abrazó por la cintura. Se besaron delicadamente, transmitiéndose todo el amor que se tenían en ese momento hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por la necesidad de respirar que posee el ser humano. Al separar sus labios, se sonrieron. Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, ¿para qué esperar?

-Te quiero-dijeron los dos al unísono provocando que una mirada coqueta clamara por otro beso de su novio, quien no se hizo de rogar en complacerla porque al fin y al cabo él también deseaba volver a probar esos labios de un sabor único y que solo él tenía derecho a probar.

En otro lugar de Konoha una pelirosa caminaba hacia la casa de un rubio a paso rápido, pero lamentablemente al doblar en una esquina tropezó con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho, señor. No fue mi intención golpearlo, pero voy un poco apurada-se disculpó la chica.

-Sakura, no te preocupes si solo soy yo-le respondió una voz masculina.

-¡Naruto! ¡Casi me matas!-le regañó Sakura mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo.-Espera, ¿no haz visto a Hinata?-

-No la he visto desde que salimos del colegio-le respondió el rubio mientras de sobaba la zona del brazo en que Sakura le golpeó.- ¿Para qué la buscas?-

-No te lo puedo decir, es sorpresa, pero acompáñame a buscarla-le respondió Sakura mientras lo tomaba del brazo y comenzaba a caminar.

Pasado unos 20 minutos lograron encontrar a la ojiperla que paseaba tranquilamente por un parque.

-Por fin te encontramos, Hinata. Tengo una buena noticia para ti-le comentó Sakura con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la chica un poco temerosa.

-Sasuke me comentó que no tenías dónde vivir y encontré un departamento que se arrienda-

-¿Enserio? ¡No lo puedo creer! Es una gran noticia, Sakura, pero no quedará muy lejos del colegio, ¿verdad?-

-No te preocupes, queda como a dos o tres cuadras de la casa de Naruto-le respondió la chica provocando que ambos chicos se sonrojaran un poco.

-Vamos a verlos, estoy segura de que te va a encantar-les dijo la ojijade mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida por los chicos.

El edificio tenía unos diez pisos y a la altura del piso cinco se podía observar un letrero con las palabras "se arrienda". Hinata no dudó ni un momento e ingresó al edificio seguida muy de cerca por un rubio y una pelirosa. El departamento era el número 506, Hinata golpeó la puerta y casi inmediatamente apareció un hombre de unos 50 años que observó a los tres jóvenes un poco extrañado.

-Buenas tardes, señor. Nosotros venimos por el aviso que tiene en la ventana-habló Naruto.

-¿Ustedes quieren arrendarlo?-les preguntó un poco desconfiado el señor-Bueno pasen-

Los chicos entraron tranquilamente al departamento, era inmenso o por lo menos eso pensó Hinata. Tenía dos habitaciones, un baño, cocina americana, living y comedor. La peliazul recorrió el departamento como dos veces mientras Sakura y Naruto se quedaban sentados en el living.

-¿De verdad quieren arrendarlo?-les preguntó el dueño, incrédulo.

-Personalmente, preferiría que me lo vendiera. ¿A cuánto me lo vendería, señor?-le preguntó Hinata directamente sorprendiendo a todas las personas que se encontraban en el departamento.

-Naruto, mejor vámonos. Te esperamos afuera Hinata-le dijo Sakura mientras sacaba casi arrastrando al rubio que no quería dejar sola a la chica.

Pasado varios minutos la Hyuuga apareció con una sonrisa que no se podía ocultar.

-¡Tengo nuevo hogar!- exclamó la chica mientras corría y abrazaba a Naruto.

-Eso es genial, amiga, pero ¿y los muebles?-le preguntó la pelirosa.

-Me vendió el departamento con todo, incluido los muebles, pero igual tengo que arreglarlo un poco-le respondió la chica.

-Eso significa que te mudas mañana, no-le comentó el ojiazul un poco triste.

-No, tengo que redecorarlo y pintarlo antes de que me mude-

-Cuenta conmigo para ayudarte en lo que necesites-

-Gracias, Naru-le agradeció la peliazul mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura.

Sakura se despidió de sus amigos, se había olvidado de terminar sus deberes y por otra parte quería dejar a ese par a solas.

Mientras se dirigían a la casa de Naruto, Hinata pensaba en los cambios que le haría a su departamento, pero Naruto interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando le pidió que la esperara afuera de una tienda. La chica se detuvo repentinamente al escuchar la voz del rubio, al parecer caminaban por una calle muy transcurrida porque inmediatamente después de detenerse chocó con alguien.

-¿Hinata, que haces por aquí?-le preguntó una voz masculina que le resultó familiar.

"¡Oh, no!" pensó la chica cuando vio al individuo de cabello pelirrojo.- Kaoru, tanto tiempo-le saludó la chica educadamente, aunque por dentro tenía un gran deseo de salir corriendo de aquel lugar.


	8. Capítulo VIII Conflicto, las enemigas

_Saludos a todos mis lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de su agrado._

_¡¡¡Disfrutenlo y a leer!!! y porfiss dejen reviews !!!!!!_

_Declaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen u.u_

**Capítulo VIII**

**Conflicto, las enemigas atacan.**

-¿Hinata, que haces por aquí?-le preguntó una voz masculina que le resultó familiar.

"¡Oh, no!" pensó la chica cuando vio al individuo de cabello pelirrojo.- Kaoru, tanto tiempo-le saludó la chica educadamente, aunque por dentro tenía un gran deseo de salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

-Lo mismo digo. Han pasado seis meses desde que nos vimos por última vez cuando tu… Aunque no me creas, te he extrañado mucho-le dijo el chico mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-Etto…Kaoru…yo…-

Hinata fue interrumpida por la ruidosa llegada de un rubio que no notó la presencia del pelirrojo.

-¡Listo, Hinata, ya nos podemos ir a casa!-gritó Naruto.

-Kaoru, él es Naruto Uzumaki-le presentó Hinata al rubio.

-Mucho gusto Uzumaki, yo soy Kaoru Miyasaki-se presentó el pelirrojo a la vez que extendía su mano derecha en señal de saludo, la cual fue estrechada por Naruto.

-Bueno, fue un gusto volver a verte Kaoru, pero nosotros ya debemos irnos-

-Hinata, espera-le pidió el chico acercándola un poco mas a su cuerpo-Me gustaría seguir en contacto contigo, mi princesa. Un día podríamos salir los dos e invitamos a Neji, estoy seguro de que estará contento de verte-

-¡No! Kaoru, por favor, no le digas a Neji que estoy aquí-le rogó la Hyuuga.

-Nos vemos, princesa-se despidió Kaoru antes de despedirse con un beso en las manos de la chica.

"¿Quién es ese chico y por qué llamó a Hinata "su princesa"? ¡Hinata es mía! Espera un momento, ella solo es mi amiga" pensaba el rubio mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa seguido por la ojiperla.

-Estoy perdida-susurró la Hyuuga, lamentando su mala suerte.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó preocupado el ojiazul ante la mirada de frustración de la chica.

-Eso creo. Kaoru era la última persona que quería encontrar en Konoha y seguramente va a ir directamente a decirle a mi primo que estoy aquí-le respondió la chica.

-Pero, ¿quién es ese tal Kaoru?-le preguntó Naruto tratando de sonar lo menos celoso que le fuera posible.

-Él es un antiguo…era mi novio, pero terminamos hace unos seis meses. No es una relación que me gusta recordar-le confesó la chica.

-Entonces, ¿tuviste más relaciones aparte de él?-

-No, lamentablemente él fue el primero, pero sinceramente preferiría borrarlo de mi memoria-

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a borrar esos recuerdos-le dijo el chico antes de abrazarla.

-Gracias, mi angelito –

Otra mañana en Konoha y un nuevo día para los estudiantes del "Konoha Sky Institute". Todas las miradas se centraban en la nueva pareja que caminaba tomados de la mano hacia su salón de clases. Kiba e Ino dieron a conocer su relación ante los rostros sorprendidos de las chicas y las felicitaciones de los chicos.

-Me alegra que estés con Ino, es una buena persona, pero no saques tu lado romántico tan a menudo, me das miedo-le comentó Naruto recibiendo un golpe por parte del Inuzuka.

-Tranquilo Romeo-lo relajó Sasuke.

Mientras tanto las chicas se encontraban conversando al interior del baño de damas del colegio, Sakura prácticamente se encontraba interrogando a Ino.

-No puedo creer que Kiba haya sido tan romántico al declararse-comentó la pelirosa después de que su amiga le hubiera contado todo con detalles.

-Sí, fue muy tierno conmigo, pero no te deprimas Sakura que Sasuke muy pronto se te declarará- dijo la rubia provocando que un notorio sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de la Haruno y unas sonoras carcajadas de un grupo de tres chicas que acababan de ingresar al baño.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños mi Sasuke podría hacer algo como eso, pelos de chicle-comentó una pelirroja mirando con desprecio a la pelirosa.

-Y tú rubia teñida, no te acostumbres tanto a ser la novia de Kiba que esa relación te va a durar muy poco-le dijo una pelinegra a Ino.

-¡No me llames pelos de chile, zanahoria! ¡Y mucho menos me digas algo sobre Sasuke!-le gritó Sakura mientras se acercaba bastante molesta a Karin.

-Kasumi métete en tus asuntos y grábate en esa cabecita que Kiba es mi novio-le dijo Ino mientras tocaba la cabeza de la pelinegra para comprobar si aún habían neuronas dentro de ella.

En un rápido movimiento Kasumi agarra la muñeca de la Yamanaka y gira quedando detrás de ella, luego le pega un rodillazo en la espalda provocando que la ojiazul perdiera el equilibrio y que Kasumi aprovechara la oportunidad para estrellarla contra un lavamanos, logrando que la chica quedara tirada en el piso sin poder levantarse. Sakura trató de acercarse a su amiga, pero Karin fue más rápida y la agarró por el cuello, empujándola hacia atrás y haciendo que la Haruno se cortara una mano con el espejo de bolsillo que tenía en ella en el momento en que se estrelló contra el piso.

Hinata había logrado escabullirse hasta la puerta de salida y no se imaginó que una castaña estuviera justo detrás de ella.

-Eres una cobarde, no vales la pena- escuchó la voz de Anako justo antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en su espalda que provocó que se estrellara de frente con un lavamanos.-Definitivamente pensé que serías un obstáculo para que yo volviera con Naruto, pero con esta demostración de debilidad ese idiota de Naruto muy pronto volverá a estar conmigo-

No sé de dónde sacó fuerzas para levantarse ni como lo hizo, pero Hinata en un rápido movimiento se levantó del suelo y con todas sus fuerzas le dio una bofetada a Anako. Ésta enfureció mucho más al ver a la Hyuuga y volvió al ataque: agarró a la ojiperla por su cabello y la jaló, ésta trato de liberarse, pero Anako tomó de las manos de la chica y le enterró sus uñas, justo cuando iba a comenzar a golpearla en serio se escuchó el sonido de la campana que daba comienzo a las clases. Las tres chicas dejaron a sus respectivas víctimas y abandonaron el baño, no antes de darles un último golpe y una advertencia para que se alejaran de sus chicos. El baño quedó en absoluto silencio, Ino lentamente logró sentarse y apoyar su espalda en una pared cercana, Sakura se acercó a ella con su mano derecha sangrando y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor cuando se sentó. Hinata estaba al frente de ella sentada en la misma posición que Ino, había tratado de levantarse, pero esos rasguños en sus muñecas y antebrazos le dificultaron un poco.

-Chicas, ¿están bien?-preguntó casi en un susurro la ojiperla mirando preocupada a sus amigas.

-Tranquila, creo que me hice una herida en los labios, pero por lo menos no hay ningún diente dañado-le comentó la Yamanaka que se miraba en el espejo después de haberse levantado con un poco de dificultad, ese rodillazo en su espalda sí había dolido y mucho.

La Hyuuga se levantó aguantando el ardor que provenía de sus brazos, se acercó a Sakura y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Creo que no es un corte profundo-comentó la Haruno después de haber limpiado su herida con un poco de agua.

-Es mejor que vayamos a la enfermería-comentó la Yamanaka.

Se dirigieron a la enfermería como propuso Ino, la enfermera las atendió con paciencia y sin hacerles ningún tipo de preguntas, al parecer la más dañada había sido Sakura, aunque las demás tampoco se habían librado. Cuando estaban a punto de irse, la enfermera preguntó:

-Fue el grupo de Karin, ¿verdad, Sakura?-

-Yo…sí, pero no queremos que nadie se entere-le respondió la ojijade.

-Está bien, les guardaré el secreto, pero tengan cuidado niñas. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que ellas son peligrosas, Sakura-

-Lo sé-

-Entonces, ¿esta no es la primera vez que te atacan?-le preguntó Ino, un poco sorprendida.

-Digamos que todas las veces que he llegado a la enfermería ha sido por culpa de Karin y ella podría decir lo mismo de mi-

-Veo que no pudiste defenderte esta vez-

-Me pilló desprevenida, pero la próxima vez me las va a pagar-

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que la violencia solo genera más violencia-la reprendió la enfermera.

-Tiene razón, Sakura, aunque no me gustaría verlas con los chicos- comentó Hinata.

-Lo único que les digo es que tengan cuidado y que tengo en mi bolso un set de maquillaje-

Las chicas captaron la idea de la enfermera y rápidamente comenzaron a ocultar las heridas más visibles.

Al ingresar a la sala con una autorización proveniente de la enfermería los chicos las mirando intrigados por saber que les había pasado y por qué Sakura tenía una venda que cubría su mano derecha.


	9. Capítulo IX No quiero regresar

Hola a todos mis lectores!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! aqui les traigo la continuacion, espero que les guste. También quería agradecer todos los review que me han dejado, muchas gracias!!!

A leer se ha dicho!!!!!!

**Capítulo IX**

**No quiero regresar**

Al ingresar a la sala con una autorización proveniente de la enfermería los chicos las mirando intrigados por saber que les había pasado y por qué Sakura tenía una venda que cubría su mano derecha. Durante el recreo las chicas evitaron a toda costa a los chicos porque sabían que les harían preguntas que ellas no querían responder, pero antes de que el profesor de la tarde los chicos lograron acercarse a ellas.

-Chicas, hemos decidido que nos juntaremos en la casa de Sasuke después del colegio así que ni se les ocurra escapar de nosotros-les advirtió Naruto antes de sentarse en su pupitre junto al Uchiha.

La clase transcurrió rápidamente y los seis jóvenes se dirigieron a la mansión Uchiha, pero durante el camino tanto Sasuke como Kiba y Naruto notaron algunas molestias en el cuerpo de Ino, Sakura y Hinata. Después de almorzar decidieron salir al patio trasero de la mansión para conversar al aire libre.

-¿Qué fue lo que les paso?-preguntó directamente Sasuke- Y no me vengan con la excusa de que Sakura se tropezó en el baño y que se cortó la mano con un espejo y que Ino trató de ayudarla y terminó en el suelo. Quiero la verdad-

-Para serte sincera Sasuke, Sakura si se cortó la mano con un espejo-contestó tímidamente Hinata.

-Chicas, somos sus amigos y queremos saber la verdad, por lo que vimos algo les duele al caminar o al sentarse- les dijo Kiba quien miró a Ino pidiéndole que confiara en él.

Las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio, lanzándose miradas cómplices.

-Se enfrentaron al grupo de Karin, ¿verdad? Sakura, cuantas veces te he dicho que las ignores- habló molesto el Uchiha.

-Yo…-

-No fue culpa de Sakura, ellas, bueno Kasumi comenzó a molestarme y tanto Sakura como Hinata trataron de ayudarme, pero nos olvidamos de Karin y Anako, y…-

-Comenzaron con los golpes-concluyó Naruto, serio.

-En verdad nosotras solo tratamos de defendernos, aunque debo admitir que esta vez las perjudicadas fuimos solamente nosotras-confesó Sakura.

-No se vuelvan a enfrentar a ellas, antes nos teníamos que preocupar solo de Sakura, pero ahora que las igualan en número no caigan en su juego. Son chicas peligrosas y no queremos que nada malo les pase-les pidió Naruto.

-Trataremos de ignorarlas-les prometió Sakura.

-Amor, ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Kiba a su novia.

-Si, pero no me toques la espalda, me duele-le regañó la rubia ante el intento de castaño de acariciar su espalda.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el chico antes de darle un corto beso en los labios producto de un gemido de dolor por parte de Ino.

-Lo siento, pero me lastimé un poco los labios-

Mientras tanto Sakura y Naruto arreglaban el living para ver una película y Sasuke con Hinata preparaban unas cositas para comer. Las palomitas de maíz ya estaban listas y Hinata decidió llevarlas al living, pero en el camino algo detuvo su caminar.

Los chicos ya estaban sentados dentro del living y solo esperaban a una persona para poner "play" a la película, pensaron que Hinata estaba en el baño, pero ya se estaba demorando demasiado. Naruto comenzó a buscarla seguido por Ino y Sasuke, nada, la chica no estaba dentro de la mansión y no contestaba su celular. Hinata se había marchado sin decir adiós.

La ojiperla se encontraba caminando a paso apurado hacia un café que no quedaba muy lejos de la casa de Sasuke, tenía los ojos llorosos por culpa del mensaje que había recibido en su celular minutos antes de abandonar la casa y a sus amigos.

"Maldito Kaoru, le pedí que no le dijera a Neji y es lo primero que hace, pero bueno…creo que es mejor que lo enfrente de una vez" pensaba la chica mientras caminaba hacia un joven de cabellos castaños que esperaba afuera de un café, la chica pudo ver sus ojos perlados iguales a los suyos, pero a la vez tan diferentes.

-Neji-le llamó la chica cuando estuvo a su lado.

-Hinata-el chico extendió su mano y esperó que la ojiperla hiciera lo mismo, esos eran los típicos saludos Hyuuga, un simple apretón de manos.

-¿De qué querías hablar?-le preguntó directamente Hinata, ya que deseaba terminar con todo esto lo más pronto posible.

-Veo que esta apurada. Si no le importa preferiría seguir con esta conversación en mi departamento-

-Está bien, vamos-

El departamento de Neji Hyuuga era mucho más amplio de lo que Hinata esperaba, Neji la invitó a tomar asiento y en breves minutos llegó con dos tazas de té.

-¿Ha tenido alguna noticia sobre la familia?-le preguntó el castaño.

-No y para serte sincera no quiero saber nada de tu familia-le respondió la chica usando el tono más frío que pudo.

-También es tu familia y es muy molesto que la niegues, cualquier persona lo daría todo por pertenecer a nuestra familia- le regañó Neji.

-Neji, entiende que esa familia no me importa. Si me llamaste para hablar de ellos es mejor que me vaya-le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que me escuches-le ordenó- La familia ha estado preocupada por ti y aún está la propuesta de matrimonio de Kaoru para que la familia te perdone y te acepte de nuevo-

-¡Yo no quiero volver con esa familia!-le gritó la chica.

-No es necesario que regreses a la mansión, solo que no renuncies a ser una Hyuuga y que mantengas el honor de nuestro apellido casándote con un hombre de buena familia-le insistió el castaño.

-Yo no quiero ser una Hyuuga, no quiero que sigan controlando mi vida. ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?-le preguntó la chica con la voz quebrada.

-Todo es por tu bien y por tu futuro, todo se hace pensando en lo mejor para nuestra familia-

-Neji, por primera vez en mi vida estoy pensando en mi felicidad y creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo con tu vida-

-Yo no soy como tu Hinata. Yo no me comporto como un niño malcriado. No pido todas las cosas que se me ocurren. Yo me conformo con lo que me dan y estoy orgulloso de tener el apellido Hyuuga. Es una lástima que solo seas la hija malcriada que supuestamente extraña a su padre. Yo sé que por tu culpa mi tío tomó ese avión, por tus complejos de querer hacer lo que quieres, tú tienes la culpa de su muerte y no te importa-habló con rabia Neji.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Siempre me ha importado mi padre y mi familia, pero me cansé de que me dijeran como debo vivir. Neji, por favor, ponte en mi lugar-sollozó la peliazul.

-¡No, tu eres la egoísta! ¡Estás permitiendo que toda la familia Hyuuga se desmorone por culpa de un tonto capricho!-

-¡No es un capricho! Solo quiero ser feliz y la única forma de lograrlo es renunciando a mi apellido-

-Si eso quieres, ¡ándate y no vuelvas! En verdad nunca m interesaste como persona, yo solo trataba de hacerte un favor porque me lo pidieron, pero da igual lo que pase contigo. Kaoru es el tonto que se enamoró de ti y no vio el matrimonio como un buen negocio-

-¡Cállate! No sigas, por favor. Neji, yo siempre tuve la esperanza de que fuéramos amigos, eres mi primo y siento aprecio por ti, pero no por eso iba a amarrar mi vida a alguien a quien no quiero-

-Ya quiero ver que tipo de hombre te encuentras, un pobretón que se interesará en tu dinero, tú no tienes derecho a ser feliz-

-¿Por qué no, Neji? ¿Por qué yo no puedo encontrar el amor por mi propia cuenta?- Hinata estaba tratando de controlar sus lágrimas, le dolía que su primo la tratara así.

-¡Porque eres la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga! Tú no tienes derechos de felicidad. Solo tienes que obedecer-

-Yo no quiero vivir así-

-No tienes opción, Hinata. ¡Deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada y madura de una vez!-Neji estaba realmente furioso, no entendía a su prima y no pudo reprimir su rabia, por lo que abofeteó a su prima.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, pero tú y tu linda familia me lo están haciendo más difícil-le dijo la chica con voz firme a pesar del dolor que le provocó el golpe de su primo.

-Eres un caso perdido y yo lo supe desde el principio, además de una gran decepción. Aunque creo que de esta forma humillarás mucho menos a la familia de lo que lo hubieras hecho si siguieras viviendo con nosotros. Siempre haz sido una inútil- Hinata reaccionó rápidamente y con todas su fuerzas trató a de abofetear a su primo, pero él fue más rápido y logró detener su mano con un agarre firme.- Eres una desgracia para la familia, no te mereces el apellido que tienes ni mucho menos la gran vida que haz tenido-

-Puedo asegurarte que ahora estoy comenzando a vivir de verdad, lejos de ustedes. Estoy comenzando a ser feliz-

-Solo hablas estupideces, vete de mi casa. ¡Ahora!-le gritó el chico mientras la arrastraba del brazo y la empujaba fuera de su departamento, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Hinata quedó inmóvil con la vista clavada en la puerta , de tumbó en el piso y las lágrimas luchaban por salir "Eres un inútil, una desgracia" esas palabras retumbaban en su mente y lentamente comenzó a caminar casi por instinto.


	10. Capítulo X Entiende

_Hola a todos mis lectores, aqui por fin con la continuacion. Siento mucho la demora, pero han pasado varias cosas como el terremoto, por lo que quiero transmitirles todo mi apoyo y fuerza a mis compatriotas chilenos. ¡Vamos Chile que se puede! Y por otra parte ya entre al colegio, asi que estare mucho mas ocupada._

_Espero que disfruten el capitulo y me dejen sus reviews!!!!!_

**Capítulo X**

**Entiende **

Hinata quedó inmóvil con la vista clavada en la puerta, de tumbó en el piso y las lágrimas luchaban por salir "Eres un inútil, una desgracia" esas palabras retumbaban en su mente y lentamente comenzó a caminar casi por instinto. Se sentía frustrada, triste y dolida. Encendió su celular para poder llamar un taxi que la alejara de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Pero algo captó su atención. Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Ino, tres de Sakura, una de Kiba y de Sasuke y quince de Naruto. ¡Por Dios! Los había preocupado un montón.

Llegó a la casa del rubio y para su suerte él aún no había llegado, subió inmediatamente a su habitación y ahí se encerró. No quería ver a nadie, no quería convertirse en un estorbo para nadie. Se acostó en la cama y comenzó a llorar hasta que el cansancio la hizo dormir.

Naruto llegó a su casa una hora después que Hinata. Había recorrido casi toda la ciudad buscándola, pero nada. Se dirigió hasta la pieza de la chica y encontró una nota en el piso.

"Siento mucho haberme ido sin avisar, pero tuve algo urgente que hacer. Yo estoy bien y lamento mucho haberte preocupado. Estoy demasiado cansaba por lo que no cenaré. Buenas noches Naruto"

-Buenas noches, Hinata-susurró el chico en frente de la puerta antes de marcharse a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente otra nota estaba afuera de la puerta de la Hyuuga.

"Naruto no iré a la escuela hoy porque tengo que arreglar los trámites del departamento. Nos vemos en la tarde. Salúdame a los chicos."

"¿Qué estás ocultando Hinata?" se preguntaba mentalmente el rubio, muy preocupado.

Naruto llegó al colegio y al entrar en la sala notó algo extraño entre sus amigos, no se suponía que Kiba e Ino era novios, entonces ¿Por qué la Yamanaka estaba conversando con Sakura sin mirar a Kiba y éste estaba con Sasuke?

Caminó hacia su puesto ubicado al lado del Uchiha y se sentó, se veía un poco desanimado.

-¿Y encontraste a Hinata?-le preguntó Kiba.

-Hola Kiba, ¿cómo estás? Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar-le respondió un poco molestó el rubio.

-Relájate un poco, dobe. Y por tu humor puedo deducir que ella está bien-le dijo el azabache mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-No me golpees, teme-le reprochó el ojiazul.

El día en el colegio transcurrió sin mucha novedad, aunque Sakura estuvo alejada lo más posible de Sasuke. Pero no pudo lograr su propósito, ya que el profesor de la última hora de clases les ordenó que formaran parejas para un trabajo de investigación escrito y no tuvo mejor idea que obligarla a trabajar con el Uchiha.

Se sentaron en los últimos asientos de la fila, Sasuke quería aclarar las cosas con ella y entendía muy bien porqué lo evitaba. No se debe ser un genio para entender que si besas a una chica no puedes dejar las cosas así y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, y mucho menos si besas a una amiga. Sakura estaba nerviosa, en verdad siempre se ponía nerviosa ante su presencia, pero hoy más que nunca al recordar lo que ocurrió ayer.

_(Flash Back)_

_Naruto se había ido inmediatamente al notar la ausencia de Hinata y Kiba se fue junto con Ino unos minutos más tarde. Había decidido quedarse para ayudar a ordenar a su amigo, por lo que se encontraba lavando la loza cuando el azabache la abrazó por la cintura, sorprendiéndola y provocando que un plato se rompiera al chocar contra el piso._

_-Lo siento mucho, Sasuke- se disculpó la chica mientras se agachaba para recoger los pedazos de loza._

_-No te preocupes, yo lo hago-le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano que acababa de recoger un pedazo- No quiero que te cortes y te dañes más de lo que estas-_

_Después de limpiar la cocina Sakura decidió irse, estaban en frente de la puerta de entrada de la casa cuando el Uchiha habló._

_-Ayer noté tus celos cuando estaba hablando con Karin-_

_-¿Yo, celosa? ¿Y de ti con Karin? Sasuke, no me hagas reír, yo nunca estaría celosa de una zanahoria como Karin-se defendió la chica._

_-A mi me lo sigue pareciendo, tendrías que aprender a ocultarlos-le dijo el azabache mientras se acercaba a ella y la acorralaba contra la puerta._

_-No podría estar celosa de ti Sasuke, somos amigos-_

_-Sakura, tú sabes al igual que yo que entre nosotros hay algo más que una amistad-le dijo con un tono seductor en la voz el Uchiha_

_-¿Una hermandad?-preguntó nerviosa la chica al notar la gran cercanía con el cuerpo del Uchiha. El azabache la tomó del mentón delicadamente y se fue acercando hasta quedar a milímetros de distancia de su boca. Sakura cerró sus ojos y el chico lentamente eliminó toda distancia y besó esos labios, de forma dulce, degustando su sabor. La falta de aire se hizo presente, obligándolos a terminar ese beso que hace mucho tiempo anhelaban. Se miraron profundamente y se volvieron a acercar, pero el sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada los interrumpió._

_-¡Sasuke, ábreme la puerta!-ordenó una voz a lo que la pelirosa reaccionó y abrió la puerta dando a conocer a un chico muy parecido a Sasuke._

_-Hola Itachi-le saludó._

_-Hola Sakura, ¿otra vez con el aburrido de mi hermano?-_

_-Sí, pero ya me voy. Nos vemos mañana Sasuke-se despidió la chica mientras salía rápidamente de la casa Uchiha._

_(Fin flash back)_

-Sakura…-la voz de Sasuke la volvió al presente.

-Prefiero que trabajemos-le interrumpió la ojijade.

Comenzaron a trabajar muy concentrados hasta que la campana dio por finalizada la clase. Sakura se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento y fue a ordenar sus cosas, el Uchiha la siguió y suavemente la tomó de las manos.

-Quiero aclarar esto contigo, de verdad. Te lo mereces, pero espérame cinco minutos-le pidió el pelinegro.

La chica lo miró sorprendida y con un movimiento de su cabezo le aseguró que lo esperaría. Sasuke salió de la sala y vio el mensaje de texto que lo había interrumpido, era de Karin."¿Qué querrá ahora?"Pensó mientras caminaba en dirección a los baños de chicas. Ahí estaba la pelirroja, esperándolo.

-¿Qué quieres, Karin?-le preguntó fríamente el chico.

-Solo quería conversar contigo Sasuke, sobre mis sentimientos, Tú sabes que yo…-

-No sigas. Lo nuestro terminó hace mucho y ya supéralo. No me interesas-la interrumpió.

La chica lo miró a los ojos un momento intimidándose con la fría mirada del Uchiha, desvió la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos jade que observaban todo, supuso que acabada de llegar por lo que una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

-¡Sasuke, sí quiero volver contigo!-exclamó la pelirroja mientras agarraba al chico del cuello de la camisa y le estampaba un beso que no fue correspondido. El azabache la empujo suavemente, alejándola.

Una serie de aplausos inundó el pasillo haciendo que el Uchiha dirigiera la vista hasta él o la causante de ellos, encontrándose con Sakura.

-Te felicito Karin. Una vez más haz logrado humillarte sin mi ayuda-

-Es mejor que te vayas- le dijo el Uchiha. La pelirroja no lo miró se acercó hasta Sakura y la vio con odio.

-Esta me la vas a pagar, Haruno-

-Cuando quieras- le respondió la pelirosa cuando la chica le daba la espalda.

- Sakura yo…-

-No tienes que explicarme nada Sasuke. Lo vi y escuché todo-le aclaró la chica.-Pero aún no me explicas porqué me besaste ayer-

-Te bese porque me gustas-

Sakura quedó en estado de shock, odiaba lo directo que era Sasuke y no sabía que responder.

-Sé que somos amigos, pero no puedo seguir negando lo que siento-

-Sasuke…yo te creo, pero he sufrido mucho por tu culpa. Tú me haz gustado desde siempre y he tenido que soportar todas tus relaciones, además sé que te aburres rápido de una chica y no quiero tener más problemas con Karin-

-Lo sé, pero yo estoy enamorado de ti y lamento lo que haz sufrido por mi culpa. Pero creo que es el momento en que nos demos una oportunidad, ¿no crees? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Creo que tienes razón Sasuke, te voy a dar una oportunidad, pero a la primera vez que te vea en una actitud sospechosa con Karin o alguien más te voy a dejar sin descendientes-le amenazó la chica mientras lo abrazaba. El Uchiha la miró a los ojos, sabía que lo quería y se acercó a sus labios, la besó, más apasionado que la vez anterior, pero la necesitaba, quería transmitirle todo el amor que no podía con las palabras. Sakura estaba demasiado feliz aunque trataba de ocultarlo, casi toda una vida enamorada del Uchiha y hoy por fin era correspondida. "Más vale tarde que nunca" pensó la chica mientras caminaba tomada de la mano con su ahora novio Uchiha hacia su casa.

El día había resultado agotador, extrañó a sus amigos, pero especialmente a cierto rubio, su mirada, esa hermosa sonrisa y en realidad todo lo que provenía de él. Él había sido el dueño de sus pensamientos aquel día mientras firmaba el contrato de compra y venta del departamento y realizaba todos lo trámites relacionados. Ahora se encontraba en lo que seria su pieza, tendría que comprar algunos muebles y redecorar, pero ahora no tenía espacio en su mente para eso. Se recostó en el piso con la espalda apoyada en una pared y abrazándose las piernas, y nuevamente comenzó a llorar, con aquellas palabras en su mente: "inútil, desgracia, niña malcriada" Ya no aguantaba tanto dolor.


	11. Capítulo XI Te ayudaré

**Saludos a todos mis lectores y mis mas grandes disculpas por la demora en subir este nuevo capitulo.**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**Capítulo XI**

**Te ayudaré.**

Se recostó en el piso con la espalda apoyada en una pared y abrazándose las piernas, y nuevamente comenzó a llorar, con aquellas palabras en su mente: "inútil, desgracia, niña malcriada" Ya no aguantaba tanto dolor. Las palabras de Neji seguían atormentándola, se sentía culpable de su forma de actuar, de la muerte de su padre y de la de su madre, sentía que le faltaba valor para enfrentar sus problemas y que en definitiva era una inútil. Ya no había más lágrimas que derramar y casi en un susurro comenzó a cantar, eso era lo único que lograba tranquilizarla, aunque solo sea un poco.

"_I'm being haunted by a whisper  
A chill comes over me  
I've been trapped inside this moment  
I'm not a victim, I'm not a freak  
Free me, before I slip away  
Heal me, wake me from this day  
Can somebody help me?"_

Hinata tenia una voz muy agradable al oído, hermosa, pero triste. Esa canción la hacia sentirse identificada y de una u otra forma esta era otra manera de desahogarse.

"_I've seen the face of affliction of my reality  
I'm being tortured by the future of things  
That are yet to be  
I'm being haunted by a vision  
It's like the moment never comes  
I feel the burden of confusion, always searching...on the run"  
_Naruto decidió visitar a Hinata inmediatamente al salir del colegio, tenía una extraña sensación en su pecho y creía que solamente era porque la extrañaba.

"_Free me, before i slip away  
Heal me, wake me from this day  
Can somebody help me? somebody help me?"_

El rubio llegó al edificio y cuando llegó al departamento de la ojiperla, notó que la puerta estaba abierta, entró al departamento y escuchó una triste canción proveniente de una de las piezas. Caminó instintivamente y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta al notar que era Hinata quien cantaba.  
_"__Now, i'm not a hero...no  
But the weight of the world's on my soul  
These images burn my eyes  
They're burning me up inside  
Free me, before i slip away  
Heal me, wake me from this day  
Can somebody help me?  
Free me, before i slip away  
Heal me, wake me from this day  
Can somebody help me?  
Somebody help me, somebody help me"_

_(Somebody help me/ Anna Tsuchiya)_

Hinata no pudo controlar sus lágrimas y Naruto no pudo aguantar verla así, la abrazó con fuerza para transmitirle su cercanía, ella lo necesitaba como jamás había necesitado tanto a nadie y él estaba ahí para ella. La Hyuuga siguió llorando algunos minutos más sin separarse del rubio.

-Llora todo lo que quieras Hinata, no me iré- le dijo el chico suavemente mientras acariciaba los cabellos azulados de la chica.

-Ya estoy bien Naruto-susurró la ojiperla- No quería que me vieras así-comentó apenada.

-Sabía que ocultabas algo desde ayer, te desapareciste de forma misteriosa y te ocultaste de mí. ¿Qué es eso que no me quieres decir?-le preguntó preocupado el chico separándose un poco de la chica.

-No es nada, no deberías preocuparte-

-No hay que ser un genio para saber que algo malo te pasa. Hinata, yo quiero ayudarte-

-Pero…-

-Hinata, no te encierres en ti misma, eso es lo peor que podrías hacer-

-Gracias por estar aquí-le susurró la chica mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente- Yo…ayer fui a visitar a mi primo Neji-

-Pero eso es bueno Hinata. Que alguien de tu familia se preocupe por ti-le interrumpió el rubio.

-Si defines preocuparse como querer manejar mi vida puede ser, pero no para mi-le comentó tristemente la ojiperla.

-¿Eso quería tu primo? ¿No quería saber de ti? ¡Es ilógico!-

-Naruto, ya te expliqué que mi familia no es como las demás. Ellos no se preocupan por mí y nunca lo harán, solo me ven como la heredera de la fortuna de Hiashi Hyuuga. Por ese motivo me alejé de ellos, para poder ser yo misma y olvidarme de tener que mantener en alto el apellido Hyuuga-

-Hinata, ya lo conseguiste. Los chicos y yo te queremos por lo que eres, y no nos importa que tengas o de dónde vienes. Solo te quiero por ser Hinata, lo demás no me importa- le dijo sinceramente el ojiazul.

-Naruto…muchas gracias. Ni te imaginas lo importante que es para mí haberte conocido. Lo que paso fue que Neji comenzó a insistir en que volviera a la mansión y que me aceptarían de vuelta si me comprometía con Kaoru, pero eso no es lo que quiero y ellos no logran entender que puedo ser feliz sin el dinero o el prestigio que me da mi apellido. Comenzamos a discutir y a insultarnos-le comentó tristemente la Hyuuga mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

-¿Él te insultó? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué derecho?-le preguntó un poco molesto el rubio.

-Es mi primo y puede que tenga razón al tratarme de inútil-

-Ese tal Neji no tiene ningún derecho para tratarte así, tú eres un ángel-

-No todo el mundo piensa como tu Naruto-

-¿Te estás escuchando? Él no es nadie para tratar de inútil a la gente. Eres una buena persona y si él no se ha dado cuenta, problema suyo. Tú deberías seguir con tu vida si eres feliz así-

-Eso he intentado toda mi vida, Naruto-

-Pero… ¿eres feliz ahora Hinata? ¿Con los chicos y conmigo?-

-Sí, lo soy. Me gusta mi nueva vida-le respondió la chica con una tímida sonrisa.

Ya era muy tarde y en otra casa una rubia no podía conciliar el sueño, se encontraba recostada en su cama escuchando música con su mp4.

Después del colegio Kiba la había acompañada hasta su casa y se había marchado rápidamente porque tenía un compromiso con su madre

"Te llamaré en la noche" le había prometido el castaño antes de irse.

Ino sabía que no podría quedarse dormida hasta que tuviera alguna noticia de su novio, pero las horas pasaban y el cansancio se hizo presente alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, quedando dormida con su celular en la mano.


	12. Capítulo XII Preocupación

**Capítulo XII**

**Preocupación**

Después del colegio Kiba la había acompañada hasta su casa y se había marchado rápidamente porque tenía un compromiso con su madre

"Te llamaré en la noche" le había prometido el castaño antes de irse.

Ino sabía que no podría quedarse dormida hasta que tuviera alguna noticia de su novio, pero las horas pasaban y el cansancio se hizo presente alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, quedando dormida con su celular en la mano.

A la mañana siguiente como era probable Ino se quedó dormida y por un segundo casi llega atrasada, por lo que sus amigos la miraron extrañados cuando la vieron ingresar con la respiración agitada a la sala de clases.

El profesor de educación física pasó la lista rápidamente y le indicó a los alumnos que se fueran a cambiar de uniforme. Ya en el gimnasio el profesor ordenó que formaran cuatro equipos: dos de hombres y dos de mujeres para realizar un mini campeonato de basketball. Primero de enfrentarían los equipos del mismo género y la final se realizaría entre los ganadores de los primeros partidos, es decir el ganador de las mujeres contra el ganador de los hombres. El partido entre los dos quipos de varones fue fácilmente ganado por el equipo liderado por Sasuke en el cual también estaban Naruto y Kiba con una diferencia de 30-10. Por otra parte, el quipo liderado por Ino y en el que también jugaba Hinata, pues Sakura aún no podía mover su muñeca lastimada, tuvo un partido muy reñido, pero finalmente lograron la victoria con una diferencia de 3 puntos.

La clase finalizó con el sonido de la campana y rápidamente todos los alumnos se dirigieron a los camarines para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, Sasuke y Kiba fueron los primero es terminar de cambiarse, por lo que decidieron esperar en la salida del gimnasio al resto del grupo. Después de unos diez minutos Sakura, Hinata y Naruto salieron de los camarines y se encontraron con los chicos.

-¿E Ino? ¿Dónde está?-le preguntó Kiba, preocupado porque tenía la sensación de que tendría problemas con la Yamanaka.

-Sigue en los camarines, está tratando de arreglar un poco su aspecto-le respondió la Haruno con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se acercaba a Sasuke y le tomaba la mano.

-Vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre-sugirió Naruto.

-Yo esperaré a Ino asique vayan a comer, luego los alcanzamos-les dijo el castaño.

Los chicos se fueron y Kiba se quedó ahí, esperando a su novia que tras varios minutos hizo su aparición con un rostro molesto pues al parecer no había podido desaparecer las marcas de sus ojeras.

-¿Kiba, qué haces aquí?-le preguntó sorprendida la ojiazul al llegar frente a él.

-Te estoy esperando porque eres mi novia-le respondió el castaño. "Cómo me pone nervioso esta mujer".

-Gracias por la consideración, pero no era necesario-le dijo molesta la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cafetería.

-Ino, espera-le dijo el castaño a la vez que la tomaba del brazo para evitar que se marchara.

-¿Qué quieres, Kiba?-el tono en la voz de Ino denotaba un toque de frialdad.

-Disculparme-

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso será porque prometiste llamar y no lo hiciste?-le acusó la chica.

-Lo siento de verdad, sé que te lo prometí, pero no tuve tiempo-

-Ni para un mensaje, Kiba, solo necesitaba saber cómo estabas-

-Ino si hubiera podido lo hubiera hecho, pero el almuerzo de negocios continuó con un partido de golf y después una cena en la que mi mamá se encargó de que todos estuvieran pendientes de mí y de verdad que lo único que quería era hablar contigo, Ino, por favor no te enojes-

-Kiba-lo regañó la rubia-No estoy enojada y no podría estarlo por ese motivo, solo estaba muy preocupada por ti y quiero que lo entiendas, amor-

-Lo siento mucho de verdad, te prometo que no volverá a pasar-le dijo el chico con una sonrisa al descubrir que su novia no estaba molesta con él.

-Pero estas ojeras son por tu culpa y no te perdono por eso, me dormí a las cuatro de la mañana-se quejó de forma infantil la ojiazul, actitud que enterneció al castaño, quien la abrazó y la besó posteriormente en la frente.

-Por un momento pensé que estabas realmente molesta y que te perdería, actué como un tonto- le comentó Kiba mientras caminaban tomados de la mano hacia la cafetería.

-Lo sé, pero así te quiero, amor-ante esta frase pronunciaba por la rubia, Kiba detuvo su caminar abruptamente causando que la chica se golpeara con su hombro- Kiba Inuzuka, la próxima vez que te detengas de esta forma te juro que te daré una paliza que te llevará directamente al hospital-lo amenazó la Yamanaka pues el golpe había sido duro.

-Lo siento, pero la culpa fue tuya, me sorprendiste-le respondió el chico antes de darle un corto beso en los labios-También te quiero, Ino-

La chica se abrazó a su cuello coquetamente y lo obligó a acercarse nuevamente a sus labios, juntándolos en un beso suave y cálido.

Dentro de la cafetería cuatro chicos conversaban amenamente, Hinata los había invitado a la inauguración de su departamento el viernes por la noche a lo que todos los chicos confirmaron su asistencia incluyendo Kiba e Ino que acababan de llegar junto al grupo. El timbre que finalizaba el recreo se escuchó por todo el establecimiento, obligando a todos los estudiantes a volver a sus respectivas salas.

-¡Qué horror tener que volver a clases tan pronto!- se quejaba Ino mientras entraban a la sala.

-No exageres, Ino que por lo feliz que estás te aseguro que aprovechaste muy bien el tiempo junto a Kiba-le comentó Sakura a la vez que un notorio sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de la Yamanaka.

El profesor Kakashi Hatake entró a la sala cuando quedaba un poco más de media hora de clases con la excusa de que se había perdido por los pasillos al salir de la sala de profesores a dar un paseo por el establecimiento. De forma rápida se eligió a un presidente de curso que resultó ser Sakura por tercer año consecutivo, Sasuke como vicepresidente, una chica de anteojos como tesorera y un chico demasiado motivado como secretario. Comenzaron a lanzar ideas con respecto a un paseo de curso de fin de años y cuando Sakura discutía con una chica sobre el paseo el profesor les pidió que volvieran todos a su lugar.

-Hyuuga, Yamanaka, acérquense por favor-

-¿Ocurre algo, profesor?-le preguntó tímidamente la ojiperla.

-No chicas, lo que ocurre es que como son las chicas nuevas me gustaría saber si tienen algún tipo de talento-

-¿Talento? Sí, me gusta tocar la guitarra y cantar-le dijo Ino con una radiante sonrisa.

-Yo… también…canto-

-Excelente, tienen diez minutos para preparar una canción y presentarla al curso-

-¡¿Qué?-

-¿Prefiere hacerlo frente a todo el colegio, señorita Hyuuga?-

-No, profesor, no se preocupe. Hinata y yo estaremos listas en diez minutos-le aseguró la rubia a la vez que empujaba a Hinata hacia la puerta y lograban finalmente salir de la sala.

Los diez minutos pasaron rápidamente para Hinata cuando entraron a la sala bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros, Ino traía una guitarra que se la prestó un chico que salía de la sala de música y al cual acababa de conocer. Por otra parte, Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse a causa de los nervios que le causaba la sola idea de cantar frente a sus compañeros, acto que no pasó desapercibido para Naruto.

La Hyuuga salió de la sala seguida por el Uzumaki, quien la encontró en frente de sus casilleros arrodillada en el piso.

-No puedo, no puedo, no puedo-se decía a sí misma la chica.

-Claro que sí puedes, tienes una voz maravillosa, Hinata. Todo saldrá bien-le aseguró el chico.

-Pero…tengo miedo, nunca he cantado en público-

-Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte y si quieres puedes cantarme solamente a mí, olvídate de que hay más personas dentro de esa sala y solo mírame, yo te apoyaré-le dijo el ojiazul antes de besar dulcemente su frente y entrar a la sala.

La peliazul observó la puerta por unos segundos, se acercó a ella y tomó el pomo de la puerta, los nervios eran imposibles de desaparecer, tenía miedo, pero Naruto estaba ahí para apoyarla. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Enfrentar su miedo junto al rubio o salir huyendo como muchas veces ya lo había hecho? Se sonrió así misma, a pesar de que no podía verse, ya había tomado una decisión.


End file.
